


Whispering Hearts

by castiels_little_angel



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_little_angel/pseuds/castiels_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey :) This is my first time doing a #Knalice fan fic. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whispering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my first time doing a #Knalice fan fic. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D

"Alice, I'm sorry." Will had said, almost too insincerely.

It had been months now since they've left for their quest to look for Cyrus yet nothing has come up. They have zero leads to where he might be. They both know that the Bloody Red Queen and Jafar are both after Alice. When Alice tries to turn around and go through the journey alone, she encounters Cheshire, The Red Queen's Guards, and once, almost Jafar. All in which Knave alone, go after her and save her. 

"I'm tired of this Knave. Will. I don't even know what to do anymore and then you've gone and just spit out that I don't know knave...You love me?"

"Alice, it was a misunderstanding. I love you as a sister."

"And now you've gone and taken it back. Seriously Will, you're insane. I need to go find Cyrus and if you don't want to help me, then fine!" Alice has been pushed by Knave time by time, yet she still keeps it to herself but this time, she has been pushed to her maximum limits. 

She turned her heel and stomped off back to the forest in the dark night, but Will grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "You're not safe, Alice. You know I can't afford losing you. It'd be too much for me to lose, I'd rather kill myself." He stared into her eyes, her eyes that were so teary that Knave knew she was at her breaking point. 

"Let go, Will. Please just let go." 

Knave sighed and lets go of Alice, but she didn't move a muscle. Her arm was around his waist, head on his chest, her breath was fast, Knave as now very sure that she was crying. And it felt a wee bit awkward due to their height differences. 

"I'm sorry, Knave. I'm sorry." her voice was muffled against his leather jacket. 

Will rubbed his palm in an upwards and downwards motion on Alice's back, trying to comfort her as much as he could possibly do. "Look Alice, I'll help you find Cyrus." 

"But... you just told me that you-"

"I know," he cut her off before she could even finish. "I know I said I love you but isn't that exactly what love is, sweetheart?"

"What? Knave, I've, I lost you." 

"I love you Alice and I have to let go of you. I want you to be happy, I want only what's best for you, even," he shut his eyes and rested his forehead against Alice's "Even if you know isn't even remotely near what's the best for myself."

"Knave-"

"Don't. I know I barely even feel anything right now, but you changed that. Bloody Hell, I'm getting all mushy, Alice, but I don't care."

"Exactly Knave. You barely even feel anything, how are you supposed to know if what you feel is right or not?"

"Because, ever since we came back to Wonderland, ever since you trusted me, I started to feel again."

"You don't..what?"

"For once, Alice. I don't care and I feel. I feel love. I feel happy." 

"You're repaying me now aren't you?" 

"You we're supposed to be executed, remember? I saved you. Now you're helping me save Cyrus because you feel bad that we didn't last time. Also, If you get killed, I get killed too."

"Alice, don't start this, please." 

"Well then, don't make me feel torn."

"I won't. Come on then, let's go find your true love."


End file.
